


Love is A Cage

by blakefancier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Chastity Device, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has his father's full attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going with it. Kink ahoy!

Howard had to use the bathroom but he put it off. He put it off for as long as he could, until he was practically squirming in his seat. When he couldn't stand it, he made the long trek down to the basement, where the R&D boys were hard at work. He walked over to where Tony was holding court. The other men and women quieted when they saw him, but Tony went on with his story, ignoring Howard's presence.

He wanted to snap, desperation making him irritated, but he knew he'd suffer for it so he waited, quietly, until Tony turned to him, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, Pop, what's going on?"

"May I speak with you in private for a moment, Anthony?"

"For you, Pop, always." Tony led Howard over to his workstation at the far end of the room. "What's up?"

Howard's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head. "May I please use the bathroom, Master," he murmured softly.

"I’m sorry, I didn't catch that." Tony leaned in, a small smile curving his lips. "What do you need?"

Howard angled his body so the others in the room wouldn't be able to see how red his face was. "I need to go pee-pee, Master."

"Oh, pee-pee," Tony said, gleefully. "All right. Go up to your office. I'll be up in about five minutes." Howard made an unhappy little sound and Tony frowned. "That's what you get for waiting until the last minute. Now go upstairs before I decide to make it a half hour."

Tony would, Tony had, and so Howard nodded and trudged back up to his office and waited. He waited for fifteen minutes, squirming in his chair, trying to find a position that would relieve some of the pressure in his bladder. When Tony came into the office, closing and locking the door behind him, Howard sobbed.

"Master, please. Please."

Tony shook his head and sighed. "In the bathroom. Now."

Howard almost toppled the chair over in his haste. He stood in front of the toilet, hands crossed behind his back, face warm, body tense.

Tony cuffed him, then undid his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees. Then Tony pressed warm, soft kisses to the back of his neck. "God, you're beautiful like this, Daddy."

Howard stared straight ahead at the picture of a airplane that hung above the toilet. If he looked down, he'd see the bright pink cage that surrounded his cock. He waited patiently for Tony to remove the sound from his cock, but off course Tony wanted to play with him first. 

Tony cupped his balls, massaging them gently until Howard was moaning from the discomfort. "Oh, Daddy, they're so tight and swollen. I think I need to milk you tonight. Get all that nasty cream out of you. Would you like that?"

He nodded frantically, his hips jerking a few times before he managed to still them.

That made Tony laugh and he gave Howard's ass a few stinging slaps. "That's not how a pussy boy gets his pleasure, Daddy. How does a pussy boy get his pleasure?"

Howard squeezed his eyes closed and sobbed. "H-He gets his pussy fucked, Master. He gets fucked by a real cock, not the tiny little worm between his legs."

"That's right," Tony crooned, unlocking the sound from the cage, and drawing it out of Howard's cock. Piss immediately streamed out of him and Tony tsked softly, grabbed his cock, and aimed it towards the bowl. "I expect you to clean that up."

Howard moaned in response, his body relaxing in relief.

When he was done, Tony shook his cock, then reinserted the sound and locked it back up. "Stay where you are." Tony washed his hands, then rummaged around in the box under the sink. He came up with some lube and the largest butt plug they owned. "I checked your calendar. All you have for the rest of the day is a few phone calls and the demo of Peterson's project down in R&D. Lean forward."

He did, gasping when Tony slid a few slick fingers up his ass; he was glad hat he was still loose from this morning.

"This is gonna make milking you tonight so easy. When I slide the sound out of you tonight, your precum is just going to pour out of you."

Howard grunted softly when Tony pulled out his fingers and slowly inserted the plug. He knew from experience that the plug would brush against his prostate every time he moved and that, sound or not, the front of his briefs would be soaked with precum by the end of the workday. 

Tony patted Howard's ass, washed his hands again and preened in the mirror until Howard squirmed. Then he uncuffed Howard's hands and kissed his jaw. "Be a good boy today, Daddy. And let me know when you have to go pee-pee again." He stroked Howard's caged cock again before slipping out of the bathroom. 

He straightened his clothing and splashed cold water on his flushed face. He wished desperately that he could jerk off, but that was what got him caged in the first place. The only thing he could do was move slowly and endure.


End file.
